Conjuntos numéricos y relaciones humanas
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Y mientras Rogue le enseñaba matemáticas, Sting sólo podía pensar que ellos eran como los números. AU.
1. Naturales

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Conjuntos numéricos. #01 Naturales. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión: **200 palabras.

**Notas:** ¿Qué amo aparte del fanfiction y el Sting/Rogue? Pues las matemáticas, y encontrarme un prompt que las incluya fue demasiado como para no hacerlo. Esto será un AU, tendrá 10 capítulos no del todo sucesivos, y no todos serán tan cortos como este, de hecho voy a explicar lo que mi demente cabeza quiere hacer. Al comienzo iban a ser drabbles, pero me di cuenta que no podía contar todo lo que quería en puros relatos de 200 palabras cada uno, así que haciendo uso de todo mi caudal matemático llegue a una idea toda descabellada, y es que pues como el primer capítulo tenía 200 palabras bien podía usar las matemáticas para jugar con ello ya que de eso iba el prompt. So, usare la tabla del dos. Así este primer capítulo tendrá 200 palabras, el que le sigue 400, el siguiente 600 y así. El último, por tanto, 2.000 palabras. Esto también implica que tardaré porque ponerme a escribir capítulos con números de palabras exactos es complicado. No es como que no tardé en general con todo lo demás, igual los capítulos serán relativamente cortos.

So, tras hablar tanto los dejo con el drabble.

**.**

* * *

**Naturales.**

* * *

Lo primero que aprendió Sting en el colegio fueron las letras, lo segundo, los números. Y como en todas partes comenzaron con los naturales, con que luego del uno venía el dos, luego el tres, seguía el cuatro y así sucesivamente hasta el infinito. De eso Sting sacó dos conclusiones, la primera es que para que haya dos debe primero haber un par de unos, y la segunda es que las matemáticas no eran lo suyo.

La tercera cosa que Sting aprendió en el colegio es que si te estás golpeando contra un chico y luego están tirados en el suelo riendo como si la vida les fuera en ello algo estaba mal con ambos, o algo estaba mal en el concepto de amistad que entendía Sting.

La tercera alternativa la descubrió después, cuando entró a la universidad y los ojos de Rogue dejaron de ser sólo los ojos rojos de Rogue para pasar a ser los únicos ojos que realmente importaban en el mundo. La tercera posibilidad era que la vida nunca los apuntó a una amistad, que más bien ellos eran como los números. Eran unos que juntos formaban un dos, en una perfecta suma de números naturales.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. ****Bye.**


	2. Cero

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #02 Cero. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 400 palabras, o al menos eso dice AO3 y un contador de palabras, LibreOffice me dice otra cosa pero bueno.

**Notas:** Sí, el cero no es un conjunto numérico, pero era el prompt que seguía, en cualquier caso si querían conectar los Naturales con los Enteros yo hubiera ocupado los Cardinales, pero me parece que no todos los países reconocen ese conjunto. Nah, será.  
En fin, espero les guste. Y no tarde tanto, because sólo eran 400 palabras, al menos voy cumpliendo xD

**.**

* * *

**Cero.**

* * *

Sting siempre ha pensado que las matemáticas son fáciles hasta que conoces al cero, pocos números dan tantos problemas y excepciones como él. Sí, definitivamente fue con la inclusión del cero que el rubio dejó de entender las matemáticas.

Pero a Sting le gusta ese número, pese a todo, porque gracias a él dejó de entender las matemáticas y es gracias a eso que se ve con Rogue casi a diario, pues este sí se entiende con los números y por eso siempre se juntan para que su compañero le ayude con los ejercicios y le explique la materia. Todo gracias al cero. Por eso a Sting le gusta mucho el susodicho número, pese a que no entiende ni un poco que pinta. La nada, ¿en serio?

—¿Qué idiota crea algo para representar que no hay nada? —cuestiona, cansado—. ¿Qué utilidad tiene eso?

—Mucha, la verdad —le responde Rogue a su típica critica en contra del número al que ama y odia.

—Yo no le veo ninguna, ni al cero ni a las matemáticas.

—Que tú seas un asco en matemáticas no quiere decir que estas sean inútiles, en cualquier caso el inútil serías tú.

—Eres tan amable Rogue —comenta con ironía, arrojándose sobre la mesa donde están esparcidos todos los apuntes y ejercicios que deben terminar.

—Si tanto odias las matemáticas debiste entrar a una carrera más humanista. —¿Qué idiota masoquista entra a ingeniería cuando con suerte logra resolver ecuaciones de segundo grado?

Uno enamorado. Uno enamorado que necesita un compañero que le asegure buena nota en los trabajos.

—El cero es estúpido —repite, hastiado—. Si representaron la nada bien pudieron representar el todo.

—Para eso está el infinito —le responde Rogue.

«O tú y yo», piensa el rubio con una sonrisa algo picara adornando su rostro.

—Sting, como esa expresión implique que vas a soltar algún comentario cursi me voy a largar y dejarte solo con tus queridas matemáticas.

El rubio suelta un gruñido.

—Que desagradable eres —reclama—. Uno no puede ni decirte piropos, ni besarte...

—Oye, yo dije que no quería oírte decir nada cursi, no que no quería un beso —replica Rogue, para luego quedarse estático, consciente de la frase que acaba de soltar.

Sting estalla en carcajadas, porque Rogue ahora está molesto, está sonrojado y se ve ridículamente adorable.

Y él no tiene problemas en darle su beso, aunque todavía los tenga con el cero.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye's**.


	3. Negativos

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #03 Negativos. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 600 palabras, o al menos eso dice AO3 y un contador de palabras, LibreOffice me dice otra cosa, nuevamente.

**Notas:** Subo otro capítulo porque soy asquerosamente feliz, de verdad que sí. Hace nada fue mi cumpleaños y recibí los suficientes regalos para ser ridículamente feliz. Y por eso mismo nuevamente les agradezco a las personas que me saludaron :)

Por cierto, las referencias matemáticas de este capítulo no las voy a explicar porque no siento necesidad y dudo que ustedes quieran que les de una clase de matemáticas (?) En cualquier caso no es tan importante, no se pierden de mucho. Pero si alguien tiene dudas, está Wikipedia (?) Mentira, no me molesta explicar si hay algo que no entienden.

So, los dejo con el capítulo.

**.**

* * *

**Negativos.**

* * *

Estudiar con Rogue tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Las buenas son que pasan tiempo juntos y logra entender —algo— las matemáticas. Las malas son que Rogue cada tanto tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, sobre todo antes de los exámenes. Justo como en ese momento.

—Rogue, termina de una vez.

—Cállate Sting, no puedo concentrarme.

—¿Para qué necesitas concentrarte? —cuestiona con burla—. Si eres el mejor de la clase.

—Justamente por eso, imbécil —responde Rogue de mala manera, arrancándole un gruñido al rubio.

Puto Rogue, a veces da la impresión de que le llega el periodo y se le revolucionan las hormonas. Además pronto serán los exámenes y Sting aún no termina de entender muchas cosas, debería ayudarlo. Por ejemplo, aún no entiende —aunque ya debería entenderlo— porque la solución de una raíz cuadrática es siempre positiva pero cuando uno calcula el resultado de una ecuación cuadrática esta tiene dos respuestas, positiva y negativa.

¿O sea qué mierda con eso?

—¡Por la maldita formula cuadrática! —le grita Rogue cuando hace, por quinta vez, su pregunta.

—¡Pero no lo entiendo!

—Joder Sting, ¿qué demonios haces en ingeniería?

—Yo también me lo pregunto a veces —responde de malos modos y vuelve a recostarse sobre su cama, pensando que Rogue es un idiota y que su humor es una mierda.

—Ni siquiera estás interesado en estudiar —reclama Rogue.

—Porque no entiendo.

—No entiendes cosas demasiado simples, Sting.

—¿Y qué? —reclama—. Si no me explicas no entiendo, y no quieres explicarme.

—No puedo pasarme la vida explicándote, Sting, yo también tengo que estudiar —responde Rogue, ya más calmado.

Si es que en verdad es bipolar.

—Entonces estudia en tu casa.

—Tú me invitaste.

El rubio gruñe ante esa respuesta y le da la espalda a su compañero.

—Piérdete —dice.

Vale, ahora a él le había llegado el periodo.

—Eres un inmaduro —dice Rogue, y con eso la conversación acaba.

Los minutos pasan con calma, en los cuales sólo se oye el movimiento de hojas ocasionado por Cheney y el rasgar de su lápiz.

—Eres como un número negativo —dice Sting de la nada, interrumpiendo el estudio de su novio y logrando que este levante la vista, centrando la atención en su persona.

—¿Qué se supone significa eso? —pregunta Rogue.

Sting sonríe, con esa sonrisa engreída y picara que suele poner a veces.

—La respuesta de una raíz cuadrática es siempre positiva, pero no es así en una ecuación cuadrática. El valor absoluto no altera a un número positivo, pero sí cambia al negativo. Lo mismo pasa si hay un signo menos frente a un paréntesis, cambia todo —enumera.

—¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver conmigo?

—Eres como un negativo, ridículamente complicado y que vive cambiando, como quien no quiere la cosa —responde y estalla en carcajadas, porque el rostro de ira de Rogue es demasiado gracioso.

—Imbécil —dice este, claramente molesto—. Entonces tú eres un positivo.

—¿Y por qué yo soy un positivo? —pregunta, aún entre risas.

—Ridículamente simple —responde Rogue.

Fin de la risa.

—¡Oye! —Ahora es el turno de Cheney de reírse—. Que desagradable eres, Rogue.

—Tú empezaste, ahora dejame estudiar.

Sting gruñe y vuelve a darle la espalda.

—Eres un amargado, estudia fuera de mi casa —dice.

Oye a su espalda el suspiro de su compañero. Unos momentos después una mano lo toma, haciendo que caiga pesadamente al piso. Y luego unos labios sobre los suyos.

Parpadea, sorprendido, y Rogue se separa.

—Ahora déjame estudiar —dice, y vuelve su atención a sus apuntes.

Sting vuelve a parpadear, mientras piensa que Rogue es un amargado, uno adorable.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


	4. Enteros

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #04 Enteros. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 800 palabras, o al menos eso dice AO3 y un contador de palabras, LibreOffice me dice otra cosa, como siempre.

**Notas: **¡Yay! Otro capítulo, que me divertí mucho escribiendo. Aquí sí voy a hacer aclaraciones matemáticas sobre algo que dice Sting —por qué aquí y no en el anterior, pues porque está explicación es más corta y soy malota (?)—. Cuando uno ve limites que tienden al cero, lo debe ver de dos maneras, al cero por los negativos (es decir que el limite va -3, -2, -1, 0. Ya saben, acercarse al cero por los negativos) y por los positivos (lo mismo al revés, 3, 2, 1, 0). En resumen, si alguna vez ven limites (se ve en la universidad, al menos aquí en Chile, no sé sus países) recuerden que el cero es _bi_ y le va por ambos lados (?).

¿Otra cosa? ¡Ah sí! Que incluyo términos estúpidos (?). Pero yo sé que LuFFy y Rogue comparten _filia_ (?).

**.**

* * *

**Enteros.**

* * *

Cuando a Sting le enseñaron los números le dijeron que estos eran infinitos, que empezaban en el uno y seguían sin parar nunca, hasta el infinito. Claro, te dicen eso para luego soltarte que no son infinitos por ningún lado porque también llegan al infinito negativo. ¿Cuántos putos infinitos puede haber?

—Sting, llegará el momento en que dejes de quejarte de las matemáticas.

—No —responde de malos modos a lo dicho por Rogue.

—No te hablaba a ti, de todas formas —aclara este—, le rogaba al cielo que fuera así.

—Piérdete Rogue —dice, arrojándose con molestia sobre la mesa.

¡Putos infinitos! ¡Los odiaba!

—Los límites son fáciles, Sting —dice Rogue—, solo es cuestión de que practiques.

—¡No son fáciles! —reclama—. ¡Ninguna mierda aquí es fácil! —Ni los limites, ni los números, ni las putas matemáticas.

¿Y qué mierda con los putos limites al infinito positivo, al negativo? ¿Qué mierda con eso?

—Sting, las matemáticas son fáciles.

—Para ti, porque tú no eres humano, para los humanos son difíciles.

Rogue enarca una ceja, curioso.

—¿Y si yo no soy humano que eres tú?

—¿Disculpa, dónde entro yo en eso? —pregunta con molestia.

—No tienes sexo con un humano, tampoco con un animal, menos con un muerto. Dejame claro cual es la puta _filia_ que tienes para hacerlo conmigo.

—Eres un estúpido, Rogue —responde Sting.

—Yo pregunto, para saber.

—¿Y entonces tú qué? —cuestiona.

—Que yo sepa uno no tiene _filias_ cuando se coge a un humano.

—No seas idiota, las tiene cuando no se agarra a su especie, y ya quedo claro que no eres humano, por tanto no soy tu especie, así que eres _humanofílico_.

—Y tú eres un idiota —replica Rogue—, pero no se le puede hacer nada.

—Tú un imbécil _humanofílico_.

—Sting, deja de decir tamaña imbecilidad de palabra.

—No tienes sentido del humor, además tú empezaste.

—Claro, porque tú no dejabas de decir estupideces y alegar contra el infinito como novia celosa.

—¿Y de qué? —pregunta Sting—, ¿ahora eres _infinitofílico_?

—Estás sumando palabras a la lista de estupideces que ha hecho o dicho Sting Eucliffe.

—No, pero tú si le sumas a tu lista de frases amargadas.

—¿Qué tienes contra el infinito? —cuestiona Rogue.

—Nada, salvo que me jode esto de los límites, igual que el puto del cero.

—Ya deja de quejarte, Sting.

—¡Pero si es verdad! —reclama Eucliffe, sentándose derecho para poder mirar mejor a Rogue—. Si en esta mierda de limites uno le puede llegar al cero por ambos lados, es puto y bisexual.

—Lo que digas, Sting, pero dejame decirte que cuando te preocupes más por entender las matemáticas que por buscar la sexualidad de los números, las entenderás.

—Amargado —dice y vuelve a arrojarse sobre la mesa—, y _humanofílico_.

—Idiota —responde Rogue, afirmando su codo en la mesa, para apoyar su cabeza en su mano y fijar la vista en él con calma—, y _Roguefílico_.

—¿Qué?

—Digo, no te gustan los de tu especie, te gusto yo, así que esa es tu _filia_.

—¿Tu puta especie se llama Rogue?

—Pero si no te gusta mi especie, te gusto yo —aclara Cheney.

—¿Y por qué piensas eso? —cuestiona, desconfiado.

—Bueno, mi especie son aquellos que entienden las matemáticas, ¿no? —pregunta Rogue, para no esperar respuesta—. ¿A ti acaso te gusta, aparte de mi, alguien del curso que entienda las matemáticas?

Sting se queda callado, porque vale que no le gusta ningún otro de los cerebritos del curso pero... ¡Ah, puto Rogue!

—Vete a la mierda, Rogue.

Su compañero ríe en respuesta. Sting lo mira con el ceño fruncido, hasta que una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, poniéndose de pie y avanzando hasta el Cheney.

—¿Qué? —pregunta este.

—Bueno, a ti tampoco te gusta ningún otro humano, ¿cierto? —cuestiona—. Así que eres _Stingfílico_, y no puedo culparte —comenta con egolatría.

—Imbécil —dice Rogue, al tiempo que el rubio se sienta a su lado—. ¿Qué haces?

—Bueno, tú eres _Stingfílico_ y yo _Roguefílico_, así que pensé que deberíamos tener tiempo de calidad juntos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Anda —dice Sting arrojándose sobre su compañero y tumbándolo en el piso—, estudiemos limites juntos.

—¡¿De qué manera esto es estudiar limites?!

—Los limites de nuestros cuerpos.

—Deja de ver tanta porno —critica Rogue.

—Anda, no es tan malo.

—Lo es, te pone más idiota de lo normal.

Sting ríe con fuerza, antes de inclinarse y besar a su compañero.

—Pero eso no te importa —dice—, por algo eres _Stingfílico_.

Rogue suspira con molestia.

—Eres el más grande idiota de este mundo, por eso es imposible que entiendas las matemáticas —comenta, antes de tomarle el rostro y besarlo de vuelta. Bien, si él era _Stingfílico_ entonces le cobraría al rubio lo de _Roguefílico_.

Luego estudiarían, aunque técnicamente lo estaban haciendo, estudiando los enteros y los limites... y las _filias_, por supuesto.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


	5. Fraccionarios

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #05 Fraccionarios. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 1000 palabras, o al menos eso dice AO3 y un contador de palabras, LibreOffice me dice otra cosa, forever and ever (?).

**Notas: **Bien, la verdad me costó escribir esto pues lo tuve que acortar mucho para que calzará con las mil palabras, así que lamento lo apresurado del final desde ya. En lo demás, espero les guste. De pasada, casi no hay menciones matemáticas aquí.

Y sí, Fraccionarios tampoco es un conjunto, pero yo me apego a mi tablita (?).

**Aclaraciones: **Peste cristal/Varicela.

**.**

* * *

**Fraccionarios.**

* * *

Sting odia las fracciones, porque son una de las tantas cosas que le complican las matemáticas. Le complican los malditos gráficos, los límites, los intervalos, le complican todo con eso de _«__no se puede dividir por cero__»_. ¡Putas fracciones!

Lo peor de todo ese maldito asunto es que no entiende nada y Rogue no está para ayudarle, pues se encuentra enfermo; por eso Rogue no puede ir a su casa ni Sting puede ir a visitarlo. Y no se confundan, no es que a Sting le importe ir y contagiarse al respirar el mismo aire que Rogue, o al beber de su vaso o besarlo en la boca o las muchas otras formas que tienen de compartir fluidos. No, que a Sting no le molesta hacer ninguna de esas cosas, el problema es que Rogue tiene peste cristal y le prohibió al rubio ir a visitarlo. Sting ya la tuvo, desde ya no se va a contagiar, ni le importaría ir y unir con un lápiz los puntos que debe tener su novio sobre la piel cual niño inmaduro, pero ese es justamente el motivo por el que le han prohibido ir. Porque Rogue es un desconfiado y _sabe_ que se va a reír de él en cuanto lo vea, qué dice, supone que se va a reír de él, no es que Sting en verdad vaya a hacerlo. Al demonio, no se cree ni él mismo.

Y por todo eso no solo está tirado sobre la mesa que usa para estudiar sin entender ni un poco, también se está aburriendo de muerte. Desde ya que podría llamar a Rogue para matar el aburrimiento, pero este también le prohibió eso luego de que llegara a la quinta llamada en menos de diez minutos. Sting no lo llamaría tan seguido si sus conversaciones fueran más largas, pero actualmente Rogue simplemente le corta. Vale que lo ha estado llamando desde la mañana a cada momento, ganándose un obvio y esperable: "¿No deberías estar en clases?". Pero Sting no piensa ir a clases si Rogue no va a estar ahí, porque aparte de que lógicamente no entenderá nada será aburrido. Por eso no tiene nada que hacer, porque su novio es un amargado y no deja que lo llame ni que lo vaya a ver, vaya tipo más aburrido.

Sting suspira por quién sabe que vez y mira nuevamente su celular. Podría, quizás, hablar con alguien que no sea Rogue por mensajería, pero no se le ocurre nadie. Pasea por los contactos deteniéndose en uno, porque puede estar seguro de que Yukino no tendrá problemas en hablar con él. Teclea rápidamente.

"Hola".

Vale, quizás debió agregar algo más dado que hace tiempo que no habla con su amiga, pero no lo siente necesario. Espera frente a la pantalla del celular, obteniendo la señal de enviando, unos momentos después la de recibido. Pasan los segundos, nada. Los minutos, nada. Sting frunce el ceño, preguntándose cuanto puede tardar su antigua compañera en contestar. Al final suspira y decide que mejor hace otra cosa, quizás ver televisión sea una buena opción. Deja el celular a un lado y enciende la pantalla.

Mira con desinterés la película que pasan, donde sale un tipo de pelo negro. Mejor la cambia, cosa que no es porque se haya acordado de Rogue, por supuesto que no. Pasa al otro canal, donde muestran a dos chicos conversando, Sting decide volver a cambiar. Pasan Titanic y no es que él sea alguien romántico pero nuevamente prefiere cambiarla. Dracula, y ahí debe admitir que tiene un problema cuando apaga el aparato. Maldita sea, todo le recuerda a Rogue. Ese es buen momento para que su celular suene, Sting prácticamente se lanza sobre el aparato. Es Yukino, que respondió su mensaje con otro "Hola".

Sting sonríe y teclea.

"¿Cómo estás?"

Deja el celular a un lado y espera, espera otro poco, otro minuto. Nada. Suspira y mira su radio, pero descarta en seguida la opción de escuchar música, puede estar seguro de que tendrá resultados más nefastos que ver televisión. Su celular suena, para su momentánea alegría.

"Ocupada".

No, si ciertamente notó que su compañera está ocupada. Chista con molestia, aburrido de muerte porque no tiene una mierda que hacer sin Rogue cerca, quien en esos momentos por cosas del destino lo llama.

Un momento, ¿Rogue lo está llamando?

Se apresura en contestar.

"¿Sigues vivo?" Es lo primero que le dice el idiota de su novio cuando contesta. Vaya tipo más romántico.

—¿A qué viene eso? —cuestiona.

"Llevas un buen rato sin llamarme, asumí que habías muerto."

—Me dijiste que no te llamara.

"¿Y cuándo has hecho lo que yo digo?"

Sting no puede evitar reírse ante esa verdad.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, de mejor humor.

"Mal, lógicamente." El rubio rueda los ojos ante esa respuesta. "¿Qué haces?", pregunta Rogue.

—Nada —responde—, me aburro de muerte.

"Ve televisión, estudia, juega a algo."

—Estudiar es aburrido y todos mis juegos son de dos jugadores.

"No, Sting, todos los juegos de dos jugadores tienen para jugar en un solo jugador."

—Ya, pero en un solo jugador es aburrido —contesta—. Te extraño —comenta, Rogue gruñe del otro lado.

"No te pongas cursi."

—¡Que cruel eres! —exclama, fingiendo dolor—. ¡Yo aquí, extrañándote y preocupado por tu estado, y tú dándome esa respuesta. Lastimas mi corazón, Rogue Cheney de la Fuente!

"Deja de ver tele-novelas, Sting, te atrofian tu ya suficientemente atrofiado cerebro."

—¡Que frío eres conmigo, pese a todo lo que hago por ti! —continua—. ¡Quiero el divorcio! —No obtiene respuesta—. ¿Rogue? –Nada. Sting frunce el ceño—. ¡El maldito me cortó! —exclama y vuelve a marcar el número de su novio.

"¿Qué?"

—No me cortes de esa manera.

"Te pones idiota."

—Que desagradable eres, pero como te quiero igual no pediré el divorcio, Roguie querido. —No obtiene nada.

Se separa del teléfono y vuelve a mirar la pantalla.

—Me corto de nuevo —comenta—. Por eso lo iré a ver, se lo ha ganado.

Y se asegurará que lo lamente.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


	6. Racionales

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #06 Racionales. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 1200 palabras, o al menos eso dice AO3 y un contador de palabras, LibreOffice me dice otra cosa y, por lo visto, siempre será así.

**Notas: **No, esto no es una actualización, es una ilusión óptica causada por la triste realidad de que Cattiva nunca actualiza nada (?). Ooook, quitando eso una vez mi abuelita me dijo: "Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien" (?). Mentira, mi abuela nunca me dijo tamaña imbecilidad, ni idea de dónde es. El punto aquí es que el final del otro capítulo fue totalmente apresurado, lo sé, por eso esto es una especie de continuación de eso para compensar y que quede más bonito todo (?). Dado eso, aclaro que esa susodicha frase debería incluir un "y hazlo rápido" porque fueron*se larga a revisar* unos seis meses más o menos. _Fuck_, sí que tarde.

En fin, dejó de hablar estupideces y los dejo con el, finalmente y tras seis putos meses, capítulo.

**.**

* * *

**Racionales.**

* * *

"_¿Y cuándo has hecho lo que yo digo?"_

Por alguna razón Rogue no puede evitar pensar en esas palabras mientras ve al rubio sentado a un costado de su cama.

—Te dije que no vinieras —reclama.

Sting lo mira largamente durante varios segundos. Mentira, está mirando el cuadro que su novio tiene sobre el respaldo de su cama.

—¿Y cuándo he hecho lo que tú dices? —responde finalmente—. Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Si Rogue ya sabía que por algo no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

—Encima tuve que bajar a abrirte —comenta, bastante molesto con la situación.

—¿Yo qué culpa tengo de que te dejen solo estando enfermo? —cuestiona Sting, centrando su vista en él—. Encima te vengo a ver y no haces nada más que criticarme.

—¿Será porque te dije que no vinieras?

—Que amargado eres, Roguie querido, y yo que me preocupo por ti —dice el rubio en tono meloso, acercándose a él—. Lastimas mi corazón —murmura, fingiendo estar herido.

—Lo que digas —responde con ironía Rogue, apartándolo.

Sting chista, levemente molesto.

—En serio, vengo hasta aquí solo por ti y estoy dándome el esfuerzo de no reírme de tu desgracia, merezco un reconocimiento —comenta Eucliffe.

Rogue pone los ojos en blanco.

—También hablo en serio, Sting. Es más, yo sí hablo en serio —dice poniendo énfasis en el _sí_—. Me duele la cabeza y no tengo ganas de aguantarte, además deberías estar estudiando dado que faltaste a clases.

Sting gruñe con molestia, recostándose en la cama a un lado del azabache.

—Me niego, no entiendo y si no estás para explicarme entiendo menos —reclama, poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza.

—Ponte cómodo —comenta Rogue con sarcasmo, recostándose también, consciente de que tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Sting es una perdida de tiempo.

—Detesto las matemáticas, son aburridas, y eso se triplica si no estás incluido en ellas.

—Oh —musita Cheney, burlesco—, que halagador.

—Hablo en serio, Rogue —dice Sting, fijando la mirada en los ojos rojos de su compañero—. No entiendo nada de matemáticas y encima son soporíferas, lo único bueno de ellas es que tú me explicas, si es que eso es algo bueno dado lo amargado que eres.

—Oh dios, voy a sonrojarme.

—Considerare seriamente la idea de que tú eres parte de las cosas negativas —comenta Sting con molestia—. Eres como las mierdas de números racionales.

—Genial, de nuevo vas a compararme con números —dice Rogue con molestia.

—¡De verdad! —se defiende Sting—. Solo das problemas y tratar de entenderte es una mierda —explica el rubio—. Gracias al cielo solo eres uno, así como los números son pocos.

—Los malditos números son infinitos y tú los consideras pocos. —No fue una pregunta, simplemente un comentario del enfermo—. Ya sé que eres idiota, Sting, pero todo tiene un limite.

—¿Cómo que no? —replica—. Si apenas me sé unos cuantos —dice Sting y Rogue lo mira enarcando las cejas—. Ese de la circunferencia y la raíz de dos.

—Sting, esos son los números irracionales, no los racionales.

—¿Y cuáles son los racionales, entonces? —cuestiona, confundido.

—Todos los que se pueden llevar a fracción —responde Rogue con cansancio—. Cambie de opinión, tu estupidez ciertamente no tiene limites.

—¡Cualquiera se confunde!

—Lo que digas.

—¡Y no me hables de fracciones, no hacen sino joderme las ya jodidas matemáticas!

—Sí, sí, Sting, lo que digas —dice Rogue con desinterés—. Ahora largate y dejame descansar.

—Me niego rotundamente —responde el rubio.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque estamos los dos solos en tu casa, dejarte descansar sería un desperdicio.

Rogue suspira con fastidio, aquello tiene que ser una broma.

—Me niego —contesta, y antes de que Sting pueda reclamar agrega—. Ya te dije que me dolía la cabeza.

—Oh claro, ahora vienes a ser delicado.

Rogue Cheney frunce el ceño con molestia, volteando hacia el rubio.

—Voy a enterrarte algo en el culo, pero va a ser mi pie a este paso.

—Amargado —dice Sting, remarcando cada silaba.

Luego se levanta, para acercarse más al azabache y rodearlo con sus brazos. Este gruñe molesto al sentir el abrazo, alzando una mano para alejar al rubio.

—No te me pegues, Sting —alega, tratando de alejar al rubio sin poner en realidad mucho esfuerzo en ello, logrando que simplemente se le acerque más.

—¿Cuál es la necesidad de que seas tan amargado? —pregunta Sting con toda la seriedad que puede permitirse, dado el hecho de que está sobre su novio y le desabrocha la parte superior de su pijama, esta no es mucha.

Rogue suspira con hartazgo, pese a que no se queja cuando Sting le muerde el cuello ni cuando le saca la camiseta que usa para dormir. En general, no se queja de tener al rubio encima porque, bueno, tampoco le duele tanto la cabeza. Así que por una vez le hace caso a Sting y deja de alegar mientras cuela sus manos por debajo de la ropa del rubio, que ya lo dijo, tampoco está tan enfermo.

Se remueven un poco, buscando acomodarse, en lo que Rogue ya no tiene camisa y está con el torso al aire. Sting, por su parte, va notando que se dirige a la misma situación. Enarca una ceja, divertido, sintiendo las manos de su novio en su pantalón.

—Y tanto que te quejabas —comenta.

—Cállate.

Se ríe levemente, elevando el rostro, pues con todo el movimiento ha quedado abajo y contra la cama, para besar a Rogue. Por supuesto, este tampoco se queja de eso.

Están así unos momentos, en los que el rubio nota como su ropa desaparece. Pasa las manos por la espalda de Rogue, a la vez que sus vientres chocan.

—Estás caliente —murmura, cortando el beso.

—Tengo fiebre, idiota.

Sting ríe, y es que Rogue en un amargado siempre, no importa que hagan.

—Que malo eres —musita con su tono melodramático de siempre.

—Lo que digas, no veo que te moleste.

—Es que eso te hace adorable.

Rogue suelta un gruñido, que intensifica su risa porque aunque lo niegue lo que acaba de decir es verdad, más tomando en cuenta que se ha sonrojado por su comentario.

—Imbécil.

Sting lo besa de nuevo ante eso, callándolo y aún riendo un poco. Nota, mientras comparten saliva, que hasta el aliento de Rogue está caliente.

—¿Qué tanta fiebre? —pregunta.

—Treinta y ocho.

Vaya, no es tanta.

Sonríe, continuando el beso a la vez que lleva sus manos a las caderas de su compañero, las presiona contra las suyas levemente.

—Estás caliente —repite.

Rogue gruñe, otra vez.

—Cállate —reclama, besándolo otro poco—. Si vas a hablar que sea algo importante.

—No veo que cosa importante podemos hablar teniendo sexo —comenta Sting—, a menos, claro, que quieras confesarme tu amor.

—Idiota —dice Rogue, bajando su mano por el cuerpo del rubio, para luego presionar cuando llega a destino.

—¡Ah, mierda! Eso duele.

—¿Y eso no es algo importante?

—Eres un idiota, Rogue.

Suspira y lo vuelve a besar ya que, de todas maneras, no le importa. Después de todo, Rogue es un idiota amargado y de seguro siempre lo será. Pero le da lo mismo porque con él entiende las matemáticas, el sexo es estupendo y lo quiere de todas formas.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Espero no tardar siete meses para las próximas 1400 palabras.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


	7. Irracionales

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #07 Irracionales. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 1400 palabras según contador de palabras, LibreOffice siempre dirá otra cosa pero yo no le creo (?)

**Notas: **Bueno, de nuevo fueron seis meses, pero al menos no fueron siete (siempre hay que ver el vaso medio lleno). Gracias a que yo estoy de vacaciones y la musa está cooperativa pude acabar esto, que linda es la vida (?) Y es todo.

**.**

* * *

**Irracionales.**

* * *

A veces le da por ver películas románticas. Vale, no tan a veces, con la misma frecuencia con la que lee libros románticos, pero tampoco es tan seguido porque la universidad es demandante y demás. En fin, que a veces le da por ver películas románticas y como toda novia —«novio mierda»— desea que su novia —«no seas inmaduro, Sting»— las vea con él.

—Tú empezaste.

Rogue rueda los ojos, suspirando.

—Lo que digas. ¿Ya puedo ir a estudiar?

—¡Qué tipo de obsesivo eres tú, es sábado por la noche!

—Qué tipo de homosexual eres tú —contraataca Cheney—, es sábado por la noche y quieres ver _Bajo la misma estrella_.

—Es bonita —reclama Sting.

—Bonita y un demonio, solo prometeme que no te darán ganas de tener cáncer.

—¿Por qué me tomas?

—Una quinceañera.

Sting frunce el ceño, antes de coger un puñado de palomitas que compraron para la ocasión, ver películas no es lo mismo sin palomitas, y lanzarlas a su novio.

—Idiota —dice, cogiendo otro puñado y repitiendo la acción anterior.

Rogue se cubre con la mano en ambas ocasiones, suspirando nuevamente.

—Madura, Sting —pide, fastidiado.

—Cállate, tú eres el amargado que no quiere ver una película y en lugar de eso quiere ir a estudiar.

—¿Y no podemos ver, no sé, _Poltergeist_?

—¿Por qué siempre quieres ver cosas macabras?

Ante eso Rogue solo puede cubrir su rostro con su mano, suspirando una vez más con molestia.

—¿Por qué eres tan niña enamorada? —inquiere, quitando la mano de su rostro para mirar al rubio sentado a su lado.

Que están sentados en el sofá de la sala, frente al televisor pantalla plana, de _su_ casa. ¿No deberían por derecho ver algo que le guste a él, Rogue Cheney, y no al cursi que tiene por novio?

—¡No actúo como niña! —grita Sting—. Además eso es machista, ¿que a los chicos no les pueden gustar las películas románticas?

—Si te gustara una buena —remarca la palabra— película romántica no habría problema, pero tú solo sabes elegir las estúpidas.

—¡¿_Titanic_ era estúpida?!

—Veamos _Titanic_ entonces.

—Ya la vi.

—¡Igual se muere al final! —estalla Rogue, cansado.

—¡No es cierto! —le responde Sting.

—¡Sí!

—¡No!

—Al demonio, me largo a estudiar.

Tras decir aquello Rogue se pone de pie, dispuesto a largarse tal y como ha dicho. Sting no tarda ni medio segundo en detenerlo. Podría haberlo tomado del brazo, pero como aquello no va con Sting Eucliffe en lugar de eso se arroja sobre él. Debido a eso ambos caen al piso mientras la pantalla muestra la secuencia de _20th Century Fox_ y las palomitas vuelan por los aires.

—¡Serás retrasado! —se queja Rogue, viendo el desparrame de palomitas a un lado de ambos, porque Sting no se ha molestado en salvaguardar la comida, que descansaba sobre sus piernas, antes de arrojarse contra él. Solo agradece que ninguno hubiese abierto ninguna lata de cerveza aún, de otra manera el desastre sería peor.

Sting ríe ante la situación, se levanta levemente para gatear lo suficiente de forma que queden rostro contra rostro, apoyándose nuevamente sobre Rogue, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho ajeno.

—Vamos, ni que hubiera sido una caída de cincuenta metros —bromea, sonriente.

—El punto no es ese.

—Exacto, el punto es que eres un amargado —dice Sting, sin borrar la sonrisa—. Yo solo quería ver la película.

—Y yo quiero estudiar para el control del lunes.

—Si por algo digo que eres un amargado —Rogue vuelve a suspirar con cansancio, obteniendo otra risa al rubio—. Vamos, ¿qué tanto tendrías que estudiar?

—Estamos viendo el número de Euler, Sting —dice el pelinegro, contemplando al rubio—. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Sting se queda en silencio largos, realmente largos segundos ante la pregunta.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

Rogue rueda los ojos al oírlo.

—Tú sabes, ese número que es la base del logaritmo natural, de la función... Ni sé por qué estoy tratando —Rogue lo aparta con brusquedad para luego levantarse, quedando sentando con el rubio tirado a su derecha—. Va a ser tu segundo control con calificación mínima.

—Ya —dice Sting una vez se ha sentando también, ambos de espaldas al televisor, mirando a Rogue con el ceño fruncido dado que prácticamente lo ha empujado lejos de él—. Agradezco tu preocupación pero...

—Pero nada, es segundo control en el que te irá mal.

—Bueno, bueno. Mira —dice, alzando las manos—, mañana estudio, lo prometo, no me quejo ni nada —Rogue enarca una ceja, receloso—; pero hoy es sábado por la noche, ¿podemos hacer alguna actividad juntos sin que te estés preocupando por números?

Hay uno momento de silencio, en el cual Rogue piensa dichas palabras, luego suspira.

—Siempre y cuando —responde—, esa actividad juntos no implique ver esto —y señala el televisor a sus espaldas.

Sting frunce el ceño, para luego volver a arrojarse de espaldas contra el piso alfombrado.

—Amargado —repite.

—Como te iba diciendo —dice Rogue—, el número de Euler es unos de los irracionales más importantes.

—Odio los irracionales.

—Tú odias todos los números, Sting —corrige Rogue—, no hay uno solo que te guste.

—El uno.

—Excelente, porque el número de Euler se construye a través de una ecuación con ese número, creo que pueden llevarse bien.

—¡No es mi culpa no entender los números!

Rogue suspira una vez más, apoya su barbilla en su mano y su codo en su rodilla, contemplando al rubio tirado sobre el suelo con rostro aburrido.

—No, es tú caso definitivamente es tu culpa.

Sting, que tiene por costumbre creerse perro de vez en cuando, le gruñe con molestia, para luego regresar la mirada al techo.

—Mañana estudio.

—Bien —se resigna el pelinegro—, ahora hagamos algo que no sea ver tu maldita película.

El rubio regresa la mirada a él, molesto, contemplando como Rogue estira el brazo para coger una cerveza que se ha dado vuelta con el movimiento.

—Ojala te estalle —dice.

—No si la abro con cuidado —responde Rogue, abriendo la lata con lentitud y alejándola de sí con rapidez cuando oye el gas escapar, a la vez que parte de la cerveza sale y se derrama sobre su mano para caer al suelo.

—Un poco sí, un poco no —comenta Sting, sin despegar la mirada de él y sentándose nuevamente—. Me gusta pi —dice de la nada, obteniendo la atención de Rogue que ya se ha llevado la cerveza a los labios.

Hay un momento de calma poco usual entre ellos antes de que Cheney aleje la cerveza de su boca para reír con fuerza.

—¡Eso a qué mierda ha venido!

Sting hace caso omiso de la risa.

—Ese número me gusta, es bonito y me recuerda a ti.

—Oh, joder, no quiero saber que explicación le das a eso —comenta Rogue sin dejar de reírse.

—Más o menos, a pi lo veo en todas partes, como a ti. No puedo hacer más comparaciones porque soy malo con los números y eso, pero pi es irracional, ¿no? —inquiere, para continuar—. Tú también eres un poquito irracional a veces, ¿sabes?

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto cuando actúas como un niño.

El rubio sonríe levemente ante la risa constante de Rogue, antes de responder.

—Oye, los adultos son más irracionales que los niños —dice Sting—. Y la suma de un irracional y un racional es... un irracional, ¿no? Y el amor carece de lógica. ¿Ves que todo tiene sentido? Pi demuestra que somos el uno para el otro, y el círculo es la forma geométrica perfecta y no sé qué porquerías más. En resumen, que te amo.

Rogue deja de reírse para mirar al rubio, todavía bastante divertido y con la apariencia de quien no tarda en volver a reírse. Inhala exageradamente tratando de calmarse, desvía la mirada a la lata de cerveza en sus manos con una sonrisa.

—Vale —habla al fin con la atención de Sting puesta en él—, entonces brindemos por pi —ofrece, elevando su cerveza.

Sting enarca una ceja.

—¿Y luego? —inquiere.

Rogue se lleva la lata de vuelta a la boca para beber un poco antes de hablar.

—Luego tenemos tu maldita actividad juntos lejos de este —señala hacia atrás— televisor. Lejos en mi cuarto —aclara.

Sting Eucliffe se mantiene en silencio unos momentos, antes de sonreír y coger a Rogue por los hombros.

—Por cosas como esta —dice, a centímetros del rostro ajeno—, me gusta pi, es un número simpático.

* * *

**_Pi shipea Stingue_ (?)**

**Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos.**


	8. Reales

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #08 Reales. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 1600 palabras según contador de palabras, LibreOffice siempre dirá otra cosa pero yo no le creo (?)

**Notas: **Esto lo acabé tan rápido que es fidedigna señal del fin del mundo, corran a sus bunkers (?). Ya, que quise enfocarme en esto aprovechando el tiempo libre para tratar de adelantar lo más posible. El nueve ya no sé si logré tenerlo pronto, entro el lunes de vuelta a clases, pero trataré.

No le doy créditos a nadie por la frase final ya que está vilmente adulterada (?!).

**.**

* * *

**Reales.**

* * *

Estudiar ingeniería es sinónimo de trasnochar para que te vaya bien y suicidarte a final de mes si has dormido. Sting no duda cual es cada uno de ellos, así como sabe que él no es quien trasnocha ahí.

—Siempre puedo usar la afeitadora de papá —bromea, contemplando las ojeras de Rogue y el café que compró y que ahora sostiene en su mano, bebiendo con rapidez pues no dejan entrar con comestibles a la biblioteca.

De tener la boca desocupada ya habría contestado.

—Te ahogaras —comenta, contemplando a los otros alumnos pasar, sentado en una banca con Rogue de pie a su lado.

Su novio continua bebiendo otros pocos segundos antes de separar el vaso de cartón de su boca y exhalar exageradamente.

—Cállate —alega, para luego volver a beber.

—Tampoco van a cerrar la biblioteca, Rogue —dice, mirándolo unos momentos para luego regresar la mirada al camino frente a ellos.

No les van a cerrar la biblioteca pero su tiempo libre tampoco es eterno, detalle que ha olvidado agregar. No importa, Rogue lo sabe, por eso mismo bebe como alcohólico desesperado solo que con cafeína en lugar de alcohol.

—Cállate —repite Rogue entre tragos, alzando el vaso pues queda el último poco de café.

Termina de beber y Sting jura que está más aliviado de lo que parece cuando bota el vaso al basurero, no sin antes volver a exhalar exageradamente.

—Ya era hora —se burla, obteniendo una mirada molesta.

—Cállate —le dicen por tercera vez—. Vamos.

Rogue coge su bolso y se encamina al edificio a unos metros de ellos. Sting, ante eso, se alza de hombros y lo sigue en silencio, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La biblioteca es enorme, con mesas para estudiar siempre que te mantengas en silencio así como salas de estudio para quienes quieren estudiar en grupo y hacer un poco de ruido. Rogue se aproxima a recepción para pedir una sala mientras Sting lo espera tras él. No es que muera por ir a estudiar pero sabe que no queda de otra, motivo de que siga a Rogue en silencio cuando este se aleja rumbo al pasillo en cuyos laterales están dispuestas las salas de estudio. Al ingresar se deja caer en una silla, dando vueltas con la misma.

—Es una sala bonita —comenta tras el silencio, en tanto Rogue cierra la puerta.

—Supongo —dice, acercándose a la mesa para sentarse frente a él.

—¿Supongo? Es bonita —corrige Sting.

—Como quieras, ahora deja de apreciarla y saca tus cosas.

Sting frunce el ceño, antes de arrojarse sobre la mesa y hacer una especie de berrinche.

—Que aburrido...

—No empieces —lo corta Rogue—, vinimos a estudiar, con algo de suerte salvas el semestre.

Con bastante suerte, tendría que decir.

—Ya —masculla, reclinándose en el asiento para seguir dando vueltas.

—Hablo en serio.

—Lo sé —dice el rubio sin interés—. ¿Qué entraba?

—Todo.

—¿Cómo todo?

Rogue rueda los ojos, cansado.

—Todo, es el examen final, entra todo lo visto en el curso.

—Ok, capto. ¿Qué fue todo lo que vimos? —cuestiona, sin dejar de dar vueltas.

Rogue vuelve a rodar los ojos.

—Funciones, límites y derivadas —responde, dejando su bolso sobre la mesa para buscar sus cosas.

—Vale, dejame ver —dice Sting, pensativo—. Funciones era la parábola, ¿no? Los límites eran... límites. Lo otro no tengo idea.

—Genial —dice Cheney con hartazgo—. Funciones son funciones, Sting.

—Fijate que lo sé —dice Sting con burla.

—La parábola es la cuadrática, pero no es la única. Está la cúbica, la exponencial —ejemplifica.

—Ninguna me suena.

—No, la parábola acabas de decir que te suena, retrasado.

—Ya —reclama Eucliffe—, explicame con esa entonces.

—Me voy a arrepentir de decidir ayudarte.

—Que amargado eres.

Rogue esboza de sonrisa, es que esa frase es tan cotidiana que le es inevitable el gesto, antes de suspirar.

—Bien, te explicaré con esa, pero saca de una vez tus malditas cosas y deja de girar la silla.

Sting detiene su giro justo cuando él y la silla quedan de frente a Rogue, todo con una expresión de fastidio —él, no la silla—. Deja su bolso sobre la mesa con brusquedad y lo abre, en búsqueda del cuaderno donde anota sus cosas referentes a esa asignatura en particular. Saca el objeto junto al lápiz que tiene suelto por ahí en lo que Rogue cambia de posición sentándose junto a él. Le dirige una leve mirada antes de buscar dónde había anotado qué.

—Deja, lo reviso yo —pide Rogue, cogiendo el cuaderno.

Sting se apoya en la mesa y lo contempla pasar páginas en silencio, cosa que no dura mucho pues su acompañante no tarda en dar con lo que busca.

—Aquí está —comenta, tendiendo el cuaderno de vuelta—. Bien, para empezar la función cuadrática es la de x elevado a dos.

—Claro, la parábola.

—Sí, la parábola —dice Rogue—. Ahora eso da lo mismo —Sting alza una ceja—, lo importante aquí es que sepas demostrar que es continua, biyectiva, restringir el dominio y todo lo demás.

Sting parpadea, unas cuatro veces con un periodo de unos diez segundos, antes de animarse a hablar.

—No tengo idea de qué acabas de decir.

Su novio rueda los ojos.

—Empecemos, el dominio, rogaré que lo sepas, son los valores que puede tomar x.

—Ajá.

—¿No tienes idea de qué estoy hablando, verdad?

—Ajá.

Ante eso Rogue se talla las sienes, cansado.

—A ver, ¿hay algún número que no puedas elevar al cuadrado?

Sting alza las cejas, antes de balancearse unos momentos en la silla para luego volver a hacerla girar, pensativo. Como ama esas sillas que giran, son tan geniales.

—Sting, si me respondes hoy sería estupendo.

Se detiene una vez más y frunce el ceño.

—Ya, ya. Creo que no —responde finalmente.

—Porque es no, Sting, por eso el dominio de la cuadrática son todos los reales.

—¿Todos los reales son todos los números?

—Excluye a los imaginarios.

—Genial —dice Sting, fastidiado—. ¿Son o no son todos?

—Bueno, los números complejos pueden elevarse al cuadrado, pero la función cuadrática la definimos en los reales.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere el rubio con desinterés.

A causa de ello, el rostro aburrido de Eucliffe, Rogue se plantea unos momentos si responder o no.

—Porque los complejos son complejos, fin de la historia.

Sting enarca una ceja al oírlo.

—Eso merece un nobel —se burla.

—Tu estupidez un _record guinness._

—Idiota.

—Estúpido.

—Eh... —Sting piensa unos momentos—, no sé —alza los hombros—. Sigo sin entender nada.

—Por eso te dije retrasado, genio.

—¿Es correcto que utilices retrasado y genio en la misma oración?

—Sí utilizando el último con sarcasmo —dice Rogue, reclinándose en la silla con una expresión de fastidio—. Es agotador intentar que muestres algo de interés, reprueba.

—¿Te das por vencido? —inquiere Sting—, o sea, ¿qué se supone esperas que hagamos ahora? —Rogue enarca una ceja ante eso—; es decir, la maldita sala nos la prestaron por otras dos horas.

Rogue medita unos momentos, sin quitar el rostro de indiferencia.

—De no haber un ventanal a un lado de la puerta podríamos tener sexo —comenta con calma—, pero no se puede, habrá que regresar la sala.

—No tienen...

—No tendremos sexo en la universidad, retrasado, no soy un maníaco sexual como tú —lo corta Rogue sin inmutarse.

Sting, haciendo acopio de toda su madurez, le arroja su lápiz al oírlo.

—Tarado —dice, y por suerte se le ocurrió otro insulto—. A veces eres, por increíble que parezca, más agradable cuando estás enseñando.

—¿Quieres que siga hablando de los reales?

—Los reales son una molestia, nivel mierda —reclama Sting, ganándose una mirada extrañada—. ¿Qué? Para empezar qué mierda de nombre es ese, que yo sepa los números no son reales.

La mirada que obtiene ahora es bastante incrédula.

—En mi vida esperaría que fueras consciente de lo abstracto de los números.

—Rogue, vete al demonio —dice Sting—, no soy tan estúpido.

—Quién lo diría.

—En serio, al demonio —repite—. ¿A qué viene tu mal humor?

—No es mal humor, estoy cansado de ti.

—Corta conmigo.

—¡No cansado de esa forma! —alega Rogue—. Cansado de ayudarte y que no sirva una mierda.

—Vale, lo capto —dice Sting, juntando las manos sobre su pecho y sonriendo con aparente inocencia—, seré buen niño.

—Así te ves más retrasado de lo normal.

Adiós a la sonrisa.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —el rubio se arroja sobre la mesa con dramatismo—. Los números son falsos, como tu amor por mí.

—No son falsos, son abstractos.

—¿Qué diferencia hay? —replica Sting—. ¡No son reales, como mi amor por ti! Quiero decir, tu amor por mí —corrige.

Rogue emplea todo su autocontrol para no reír.

—¿Aceptas que no me amas? —dice con mal fingido dolor—. Mi corazón sufre cuando no aceptas mi amor, abstracto como los números.

—¿Estás diciendo que es falso?

—Abstracto es el término correcto, el amor no es concreto.

—Fijate que no te capto.

Cheney bufa.

—Que algo sea abstracto no quiere decir que no sea real.

—¿Dices que tu amor sí es real?

—Eso y que eres un idiota —dice Rogue, enderezándose—. Ni comprendes el concepto de realidad.

—Es un concepto complicado, ¿puedes definirlo?

Rogue se calla... segundos.

—Yo no —admite—, Descartes sí.

—¿Quién?

—Alguien más brillante que tú.

Sting rueda los ojos.

—Todos son más brillantes que yo —accede—. ¿Definición?

Rogue lo piensa con la mirada fija en el rubio que le retorna la mirada, alegre en el trasfondo de los ojos. Lo medita pensando qué es real para él. Tampoco le es tan difícil adivinarlo, no tras decirlo hace nada, de una forma u otra.

—Siento, luego existo.

* * *

**En mi mente quedaba mejor, pero espere les guste de igual forma.**

**Me costó inspirarme para esto, la verdad.**

**Nos leemos. Bye.**


	9. Imaginarios

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #09 Imaginarios. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 1800 palabras, al menos según contador de palabras y AO3, LibreOffice y FF no están de acuerdo pero así es siempre (?).

**Notas: **Uh, sí, he vuelto ha tardarme sus buenos meses, soy un ser humano horrible (?). Al menos dadas mis vacaciones y el retorno de mi inspiración pude continuar este capítulo que comencé varios meses atrás -en serio, lo tenía empezado desde hace meses pero no lograba acabarlo-.

Nuevamente las referencias matemáticas son minúsculas pero siguen estando.

**.**

* * *

**Imaginarios.**

* * *

—¿Es como tener un amigo imaginario, no? —comenta, jugando con su lápiz al hablar—. Solo que en lugar de no existir existe.

—Come, bebe, caga la alfombra.

—Pero es como un amigo imaginario, es problema tuyo y solo tuyo —continua, ignorando el comentario anterior—, no entiendo por qué no me dejan tener uno.

Rogue bufa, apartando la mirada de sus apuntes, no puede concentrarse de todas formas con Sting hablando sin parar, para centrar su atención en el origen de su distracción. El rubio no se inmuta ante su rostro molesto.

—Sting, si yo fuera tu padre tampoco te dejaría tener una mascota, deja de insistir.

Eucliffe frunce el ceño ante eso.

—Si tu fueras mi padre serías un pederasta incestuoso de mierda, tarado —contraataca, antes de regresar su mirada al lápiz en su mano—. Soy una persona responsable.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —le responden con sarcasmo, hecho que de nuevo opta por ignorar.

—Me merezco una mascota, pase tres asignaturas sin problemas.

—Tres de cinco, idiota —reclama Rogue—, eso no es ni por asomo que te vaya bien en el semestre, es lógico que no quieran darte un gato.

Ignora también ese comentario, después de todo tres de cinco es más de la mitad, ¿eso no es por tanto algo evidentemente bueno?

—Me iría mejor si tuviera una mascota —replica.

—¿Cómo se supone funciona eso?

Sting se mantiene en silencio unos momentos, como si estuviera meditando la respuesta; por supuesto, Rogue y él mismo saben que ni por asomo es eso, sencillamente no tiene qué responder, no hay una base sólida tras su afirmación.

—Vale, no soy responsable —admite, ganándose una mirada levemente inquisidora de Rogue, como planteando a qué se debe tal acotación—, por tanto merezco una mascota, una mascota te enseña a ser responsable.

Hay otro momento de silencio entre ellos, ocasionado esta vez por el hecho de que Rogue medita su respuesta.

—Ese es un buen argumento —admite finalmente, centrando la mirada en él—, pero no creo que te dejen tener una mascota por ello.

—¿Por?

—Dudo que tus padres te tengan la confianza suficiente para suponer que puedes volverte responsable por una mascota.

Si bien la acotación de Rogue tiene bastante sentido, eso no implica que tenga que agradarle. Sting frunce el ceño, dejando finalmente el lápiz a un lado antes de responder.

—Idiota —musita—. Es totalmente injusto que nadie crea que puedo hacerme cargo de una mascota.

—Con suerte te haces cargo de ti mismo —comenta Rogue, indiferente a su molestia—. Quizás si les demostraras primero que puedes ser responsable y luego pidieras una mascota aceptarían tu petición.

—¿Y cómo demuestro eso sin una mascota?

—Ordenar este basurero es un buen comienzo.

Hay un momento de silencio. Sting no dice nada, mantiene la mirada fija en él. Rogue enarca una ceja. Hay una mosca revoloteando en torno a la caja de pizza que Sting comió hace tres días y, ¡sorpresa!, sigue sobre su escritorio, a unos dos metros de ellos. Y la cama sigue desecha... desde hace como dos semanas. Oh, y Rogue podría asegurar que esa mancha sobre la alfombra existe desde que él pisó ese dormitorio por primera vez, hace unos siete años.

—No es un basurero —refuta Sting finalmente, aunque ni él se traga esas palabras porque no hay otra forma de describir su cuarto.

—Vale, vertedero —corrige Rogue sin interés—, pocilga también le viene bien. O ya sé, ¿qué te parece estercolero?

—He captado el punto, gracias —dice Sting, ciertamente más molesto que antes—. Mi madre limpia —agrega luego.

Su novio rueda los ojos.

—Luego te preguntas por qué no te dejan tener una mascota —comenta—, es evidente que presumen lo obvio, acabaran encargándose ellos de ella como se encargan ellos de tu maldito cuarto.

—Y qué, ¿acaso si limpio mi cuarto me consideraran milagrosamente responsable y podré tener un gato?

—Desde ya que no —admite sin problemas Rogue—, pero si lo limpias ciertamente lo consideraran un milagro —comenta con burla, ganándose otra mirada molesta—. Ganarás puntos, genio, todo se basa en hacer créditos hasta que no puedan negarte nada.

—¿Y funciona?

—A mí no me niegan nada.

Hay otro momento de silencio. Sting no dice nada, principalmente porque su maldito novio tiene razón, es un maldito bastardo y ya no tiene con qué refutarlo. No, demonios, a Rogue no le niegan nada, absolutamente nada. Bueno, si pidiera droga de seguro se la negarían, pero Rogue no la pide, desde ya, eso le quitaría puntos. Pide lo que cualquier chico responsable pediría como permisos para salir cuando quiera, para ir de vacaciones con quien quiera, para gastar sus ratos libres como le dé la puta gana y sus padres no le dicen nada porque, total, Rogue los complace siendo buen alumno, teniendo buenas notas y manteniendo su maldito cuarto más limpio que sala de hospital.

Es un maldito.

—Ah, claro, y te dejarían tener una mascota por eso.

Rogue frunce el ceño, no porque no sepa qué responder, sino porque nunca había pensado en eso.

—Supongo.

—¿Supones?

—Nunca he tocado el tema de las mascotas con mis padres —admite Rogue, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de Sting.

—¿Nunca has querido tener una mascota o qué?

—Nunca lo había pensado.

Oh Dios, su novio es tan raro.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —dice Rogue, cruzándose de brazos—. Es decir, nunca sentí la necesidad de tener una; digo, ¿para qué?

—Te haga compañía, jugar con ella —responde Sting—, ¿qué acaso no hay un solo animal que te guste?

—No es que no me gusten —aclara Cheney—, no tengo problema con ninguno, solo nunca había pensado en tener uno.

—¿Y si preguntas?

Hay otro minuto de silencio. No es que a Rogue le vuelva loco la idea de tener una mascota o esté dispuesto a ir tan lejos para demostrarle su punto a Sting, simplemente a él también le ha asaltado la curiosidad. De paso medita que nunca ha tenido una mascota y se supone que es bueno que los niños tengan una, ayudan en su capacidad social o algo así, quizás y hasta debió tener una del comienzo, todos sus amigos la habían tenido.

Menos Rufus, claro. Pero no, por favor, pobre animal, con el poco aprecio que su amigo le tiene al resto de los vertebrados (e invertebrados también).

—Podría ser —acepta, buscando su celular.

Sting ciertamente no espera esa respuesta, pero tampoco se toma demasiado tiempo en sorprenderse, interesado como está en lo que su acompañante hace.

Rogue no tarda demasiado en hallar el número de su madre, pues su padre ha de estar trabajando a esa hora. Lo marca con calma, esperando unos momentos a que su progenitora responda.

"¿Sucede algo?"

Parpadea algo extrañado por eso.

—No, ¿por qué?

"Es raro que llames cuando estás con Sting. Sigues allá, ¿no?"

—Sí, está al lado mío —responde—. Oye mamá —llama, sacándole una suave risa a Sting pues aún le causa gracia que su novia todavía diga mamá y papá—, quería preguntarte algo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

—¿Puedo tener una mascota?

Obtiene silencio durante unos segundos.

"¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?"

—Hablaba con Sting sobre el tema y me surgió la duda.

"¿Sobre si puedes tener una mascota?"

—Ajá.

"O sea, habría que hablarlo con tu padre."

—Ah.

"No hay mucho jardín, tampoco."

—Eso lo sé, pero si fuera un gato no necesitaría tampoco demasiado jardín.

Sting frunce el ceño con eso, preguntándose por qué de todas las opciones Rogue elige un gato. Que no, que no tiene que ser necesariamente para echárselo en cara pero le sigue pareciendo molesto.

"¿Un gato?"

—Los perros son bulliciosos. —Se excusa Rogue.

Su madre parece pensarlo, porque hay otro momento de silencio del otro lado.

"Podría ser." A Rogue, por alguna razón, se le escapa una sonrisa. "Siempre que te encargues tú de él, claro."

—Por supuesto, quién más si sería mío.

"Por supuesto."

No podrá verla, pero juraría que su madre está sonriendo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo tener uno?

"Ya dije que hay que hablarlo con tu padre, pero yo creo que sí. ¿Cómo le pondrías?"

Rogue frunce el ceño.

—No lo había pensado —admite—, ya pensaré en algo.

"Bien. ¿Para eso llamabas?"

—Sí.

"Te dejo entonces, estoy algo ocupada."

—¿Dónde estás?

"En la casa, pero estoy revisando las transacciones del banco."

—Entiendo.

"Nos vemos a la noche."

—Nos vemos, mamá.

"Dale saludos a Sting de mi parte."

—Claro.

"Besos."

—Eh. —Rogue se sonroja, más que nada porque Sting está a su lado y se va a reír de él de por vida si le responde eso a su madre estando presente—. Igualmente.

Aparta el celular de su oído para colgar, dirigiendo luego su mirada a Sting.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que tendría que hablarlo con mi padre, pero probablemente sí siempre que me encargara yo de él.

—¿Eso es...?

—Un sí, si mi madre ya me dijo que sí pues por supuesto que papá lo hará.

Sting lo mira fijamente unos momentos, claramente molesto.

—Te odio —musita.

—Qué puedo hacer —responde Rogue con una sonrisa algo burlesca en el rostro—, es lo que obtienes cuando ganas puntos.

—¡Una mierda, no limpiaré mi cuarto! —exclama Sting—. Quién quiere un puto gato de todas formas —refunfuña, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, puedes tener un amigo imaginario todavía —dice Rogue con burla—. Ya sé, podría ser la constante imaginaria, estoy seguro que «i» es un nombre que puedes recordar fácilmente.

—Yo digo que te puedes ir yendo a la mierda.

—¿En serio? —inquiere Rogue, todavía burlesco—. Yo que quería celebrar mi próxima mascota.

—Ja, ja —dice Sting—. Vete a la mierda.

—Considerando que tu cama ya está desecha.

—Ni lo intentes, no me comprarás con eso.

—¿No?

—No —responde Sting tras unos momentos.

Y por supuesto que suena totalmente seguro de su respuesta, claro que sí, tampoco es ningún degenerado al que puedan convencer tan fácilmente con sexo.

—Como prefieras, siempre queda la opción de limpiar tu cuarto, porque me niego a seguir estudiando en este basurero.

No lo va a conseguir, definitivamente no.

—Podrías comenzar sacando la maldita caja de pizza, ya tiene moscas.

Sting Eucliffe es un hombre de palabra y definitivamente es capaz de resistir las insinuaciones del bastardo que tiene por novio.

—Luego, ya que hablábamos de la constante imaginaria, ir tratando los números complejos. Los veremos el semestre que viene, me parece.

Definitivamente tiene la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para resistirse.

—También podríamos olvidar la caja de pizza, podría sacarme la camisa.

No lo va a lograr, incluso si su mirada se dirigió a la prenda inevitablemente con esas palabras.

—Podría darte una mamada.

Oh.

Maldito.

Sea.

Qué fuerza de voluntad ni que nada, maldito sea el bastardo que tiene por novio, maldito manipulador. Sting no es más que un pobre alma inocente mal-influenciada por ese bastardo.

—Vale, tú ganas.

Bastardo, maldito bastardo.

* * *

**Yeah, a saber cómo la conversación sobre mascotas acabo en eso.**

**Juro no tener culpa de nada, solo sucedió (?).**

**Espero les haya gustado y ya me queda solo un capítulo.**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. Complejos

**Prompt:** Conjuntos numéricos. #10 Complejos. [Reto diario]

**Personajes/Pairing:** Sting/Rogue.

**Extensión:** 2000 palabras según contador de palabras.

**Notas: **Ahora me he tardado miseros tres meses así que no se pueden quejar. En realidad sí pueden pero... detalles (?).

Admito que por más que traté la motivación y la inspiración para acabar esto me abandonaron, por lo que aunque tuve tiempo para escribir me vi un poco incapaz de terminar esto porque no se me ocurría nada. Hoy finalmente lo he logrado, ¡viva yo! He acabado algo, que grande que estoy (?).

La verdad hubiera preferido algo más, casualmente, complejo para el último capítulo pero lo que hay es lo que hay, y no hay muchas referencias matemáticas, de paso. Admito que me hubiera gustado acabar antes del 14 para poder escribir algo con motivo del Pi Day pero no pudo ser. Sin embargo y bajo el mismo tema, si bien esto es el último capítulo es probable que me dejé caer por aquí algún otro día, quizás el próximo Pi Day (a menos que alguien sepa de algún otro día matemático y me pueda iluminar porque no estoy muy letrada en ese asunto). Eso sí, a pesar de eso esto está, en sí mismo, _completo_. Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos.

**.**

* * *

**Complejos.**

* * *

Con el tiempo ha aprendido que Rogue siempre tiene razón, al menos cuando respecta a la universidad (eso bien podría convertirlo en la mujer de la relación). No suele importarle excepto por el minúsculo detalle de que su novio parece estar siempre un paso adelante de todo y él en cambio suele estar tres mil atrás. No le importa la mayor parte del tiempo, no tiene por qué, pero eso no evita que de vez en cuando lo ataquen los celos. ¡Es que es injusto! Vale que Rogue estudia tres veces lo que él pero eso no quita que Cheney tiene una facilidad para las matemáticas de la que él carece (y de muchas otras cosas, en general Sting no tiene facilidad para nada que implique usar la cabeza). Es infantil, no lo va a negar. Tampoco es que le moleste que sea infantil (detalle también un poco infantil).

—¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

Sting centra su atención en Rogue, sentado a su lado con la mirada fija en sus apuntes. Él, por el contrario, está tirado sobre la mesa y pareciera que se prepara para dormir, aunque en realidad solo tiene apoyada la frente contra la madera porque sencillamente no está de buen humor. No tiene ganas de hacer nada más aparte de estar tirado, simplemente.

—Nada que te interese.

No es mentira, no ve cómo a Rogue puede interesarle tener una discusión con él porque es a lo único que llegarían de responder esa pregunta. Si algo comparten entre ellos (y en general con absolutamente todo el mundo) es que no les agrada discutir, a quién podría agradarle. Sin embargo Rogue no se conforma con esa respuesta, no tiene por qué a fin de cuentas. En cambio suspira, intentando en vano entender a su novio, pero Sting a veces resulta tan molesto y complicado como las integrales.

Sting diría lo mismo de él.

—Te pasa algo —reclama—, ¿por qué no me interesaría?

Sting gruñe ante sus palabras. Podría responder pero no le apetece, más que nada porque sabe que es infantil, no tiene caso hacerlo. No tiene motivos reales para estar decaído y por tanto menos para hablar de ello con Rogue, en verdad no debería interesarle.

—No tiene importancia —responde apoyando su mejilla contra la madera, motivo de que su voz salga algo extraña.

—A mí me importa.

—No te importa —contradice, meditando unos momentos las palabras indicadas—, crees que sí porque se trata de mí —eso suena algo egocéntrico pero, para bien o para mal, es la realidad, a Rogue no le importaría de ser él un desconocido—, pero no es algo importante, te lo puedo asegurar.

Rogue vuelve a suspirar, por lo visto todavía no conforme con la respuesta.

—Tú nunca piensas cosas importantes Sting —comenta, obteniendo una mirada molesta del rubio—, pero independiente de eso prefiero saber qué te pasa, tenga importancia o no, a no tener idea de por qué actúas tan decaído.

El rubio parece meditar sus palabras unos momentos.

—¿Y si dejo de actuar decaído y ya?

Rogue lo mira unos segundos.

—Es otra buena opción.

—Vale. —Sting se endereza de modo de quedar sentado correctamente, estirando unos momentos los brazos antes de sonreír vagamente—. Iré al salón a jugar videojuegos, tú te quedas aquí, supongo.

Cheney enarca una ceja.

—Mañana tenemos el último examen, por si lo has olvidado.

—Ya sé —responde Sting alzándose de hombros—, por algo te vas a quedar.

—¿Acaso estás tirando la toalla?

Hay un minuto de silencio tras esa declaración porque eso es ciertamente lo que piensa hacer y por unos instantes ha olvidado que Rogue no estará de acuerdo con la idea. De seguro su nerviosismo acaba por ser evidente porque su novio frunce el ceño y Sting juraría que ha sudado frío.

—Vas a dar por perdido el examen. —No es una pregunta.

Sting casi desea nunca haber entrado a ingeniería.

—Más o menos —admite en un hilo de voz.

Después de todo Rogue lo mira como si fuera a matarlo en esos precisos momentos, ¿cómo más va a responder? Fuerza una sonrisa, como queriendo disculparse con el gesto. No funciona porque Rogue sigue mirándolo con rabia pero al menos lo intentó, ¿no?

—¿Me estás jodiendo?

Sting se da por vencido y acaba por arrojarse una vez más sobre la mesa.

—¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! —reclama—. No entiendo nada de nada, no he entendido nada de nada en todo el semestre y eso no cambiará en un puto día. Lo daré el semestre que viene y ya, no tiene caso intentar salvar lo insalvable.

Rogue parece debatirse entre suspirar y asesinarlo.

—Ni siquiera te has molestado en tratar de entender.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Claro que no, ahora no vengas a quejarte, menos cuando tienes el descaro de dar por perdido todo.

Sting exhala con fuerza queriendo calmarse, aunque le resulta difícil. Que solo él puede acabar peleando con Rogue cuando ha estado tratando de evitarlo. Podría entonces decir lo que había estado pensando hace poco, que no es su puta culpa si no entiende absolutamente nada mientras Rogue lo sabe todo a los tres segundos de empezada una clase, pero sigue sin tener deseos de hacer eso. Porque es infantil, simplemente por eso.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —dice finalmente, no queriendo continuar con el tema—. Si no te importa me largaré a jugar videojuegos.

Es evidente que a Rogue le importa pero no le dice nada, regresa la mirada a los apuntes como dándolo por perdido. A Sting no le agrada esa actitud pero tampoco le molesta, es decir, es mejor que estar discutiendo. Sin embargo sí admite que en realidad no le apetece demasiado ir a jugar habiendo discutido con Rogue, independiente de si ya se ha levantado, de la misma forma que su novio tampoco parece realmente concentrado en sus apuntes. Y todo eso es una putada. Ojala tuviera algún comentario para aligerar el ambiente pero ciertamente no tiene ninguno, así que se larga rumbo al salón porque para bien o para mal jugar _Resident Evil _no le viene mal, casi es un buen panorama re-matar gente muerta. Los primeros minutos no tanto porque sigue distraído y algo molesto, pero con el pasar del tiempo volar sesos es bastante divertido.

Está así poco más de una hora, sentado en el suelo con el mando en sus manos, cuando oye la caída de un cuerpo contra el sillón, a sus espaldas. No necesita preguntar. Tampoco es que hubiera conseguido hacerlo, porque Rogue no tarda en hablar.

—Para todas las comparaciones que te pasas haciendo el que es más complicado que una ecuación de octavo grado eres tú —alega Rogue al tiempo que coge un cojín y se lo arroja.

Sting que se sobresalta cuando el objeto golpea su nuca y prácticamente se desliza por su cabello para terminar de caer cerca de sus manos. Se queda estático unos segundos ante eso, no muy seguro de qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Acaba por poner pausa al juego para poder voltear y fijar su atención en su compañero.

—¿Eso a qué mierda ha venido?

Rogue se alza de hombros con la pregunta.

—No sé, siempre me comparas cuando el que es complicado como si fuera una adolescente hormonal eres tú.

Si no fuera porque Sting tiene los ánimos apagados habría reclamado dicha afirmación, pero no anda con ganas de discutir.

—Cállate —replica, dejando el mando a un lado para darse la vuelta por completo—. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿acabaste de estudiar?

—Evidentemente, o no estaría aquí —responde Rogue, logrando que frunza un poco el ceño—. Ahora estoy libre, a diferencia de ti que llevas libre bastante tiempo porque tiraste la toalla.

—¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que decir al respecto?

—También podría hablar con una puerta —comenta Cheney y Sting gruñe por la burla implícita—, pero ambos sabemos que no vale la pena.

—Idiota.

—Aunque quizás y hasta sea bueno, así repites el curso en lugar de pasar sin saber siquiera sumar.

—Sé sumar.

Rogue enarca una ceja y Sting, entonces, presume que era un comentario trampa.

—Claro que sabes sumar, naturales nada más pero sumar. Lástima que eso no te baste para lo que estamos viendo, si es que tienes idea de lo que estábamos viendo.

Ahora es Eucliffe quien se alza de hombros, no es como si vaya a negar esa afirmación siendo cierta. Sabe que vieron al principio del curso, pero los últimos contenidos los desconoce totalmente porque fue por entonces que comenzó a darse por vencido.

—Números —responde como si nada, logrando que Rogue ruede los ojos.

—No me lo creo —se burla Cheney tras unos momentos—, ¿veíamos números en una clase de matemáticas?, estoy anonadado.

—Idiota.

—Mira quién lo dice.

—¿Veíamos números o no?

—Estúpido —dice Rogue. Le contempla sin expresión unos momentos para luego inclinarse levemente, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillos al tiempo que suspira—. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor?

—¿Qué?

—Que me hiciste perder mi tiempo —reclama Rogue—. Enseñame, enseñame, ¿y para qué? —Vuelve a suspirar—. Horas perdidas cuando pude haber hecho algo productivo como, no sé, enseñarle a un chimpancé.

—¿Tienes que ser tan desagradable? —reclama Sting.

—¿Tengo motivos para no hacerlo?

—¡No sé mierda, podrías ver el lado positivo de todo esto! —alega el rubio, para luego añadir—. Nos pasamos prácticamente todo el semestre juntos, ¿no fue acaso un buen detalle?

—Estudiando.

—Tú querías estudiar —se defiende Sting—, por mí habríamos pasado todo el semestre teniendo sexo.

—De haber sabido que tirarías la toalla hubiera sido una buena opción, pero no —Rogue alarga esa última palabra casi con sarcasmo—, quise creer en ti.

—Imbécil —musita Sting, levantándose de un golpe porque, después de todo, con Rogue ahí claramente jugar no es una opción—. Veamos el lado bueno, podemos hacer lo del sexo el semestre que viene.

—Pues claro, no tendré por qué ayudarte después de todo. Es más, podría tomar ese tiempo para mí mientras batallas por ti mismo contra el curso.

—Que pesimista resulta.

—Hablo en serio, no te ayudaré.

Sting se queda en silencio unos instante, meditando los problemas que le significa esa aseveración. Aunque debió esperarlo, después de todo volver a cursar la asignatura implica que Rogue no será su compañero.

—Me las arreglaré —dice finalmente, yendo a sentarse al sillón junto a su novio—. ¿No te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión?

—No.

—Me las arreglaré —repite, asintiendo levemente antes de continuar—. ¿Te he dicho que eres tan lindo como un cuadro de Da Vinci?

—He dicho que no.

—¿Picasso?

—No.

—¿La más roja de las rosas?

—Deja las cursilerías, no es no.

—¿Pi?

—¿Por qué de nuevo pi?

—Me gusta pi.

—No.

—¿Algún otro número bonito?

—Los números no son bonitos, Sting.

—¡Y luego yo soy el complicado! —exclama el rubio—. ¿Y no se supone que te gustaban los putos números?

—¿Y eso los hace bonitos?

—Supongo —dice Sting sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto al tiempo que se apoya contra él—. Por favor —suplica.

—No.

—¡Por favor!

—¡No mierda, deja de insistir!

Sting hace un puchero al tiempo que se arroja sobre sus piernas, mirándolo desde abajo.

—¡Por favor!

Rogue rueda los ojos y, cogiéndolo de la espalda, lo arroja al suelo.

—No es no.

—Te odio —musita el rubio—, como a los números.

—Ve el lado positivo, tendrás todo un semestre extra para que se hagan buenos amigos.

—¿Y no podemos ser buenos amigos nosotros?

—Yo no necesito ser tu amigo —replica Rogue con indiferencia, levantándose para largarse de ahí.

—¿Y si te hago un poema?, ¿o un halago, como el que hice con pi?

—¡No!

—¡Solo dime en qué íbamos, puedo pensar algo!

—¡Complejos!

—¿Y eso qué puta mierda es? —inquiere.

El silencio se extiende por la estancia y, tras unos momentos, hace patente el hecho de que no obtendrá respuesta.

—¡Rogue, no seas así! —reclama al tiempo que oye como abren la puerta del refrigerador, porque el muy puto puede comerse su comida pero no hacerle un simple favor.

Putas sean las matemáticas, tienen la culpa de todo.

* * *

**Llego la hora de decir adiós~ (?).**

**Muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia.**


End file.
